latromafandomcom-20200213-history
The Saint
] The Saint is a magic wielding superhero created by Jason Mitchell, and is a recurring character in the Deviant Universe. Biography Before the Massacre Born in Cambridge, UK, Derrick Mason is the eldest son of Mitch Mason and Sophia Mason, and the older brother of Maurice Mason (A.K.A Cross). Before the Paine Town Massacre, Derrick was in his second year studying at the local sixth form, which was situated next door to the high school Maurice was attending. During that time, he was a classmate to Hector Graves (A.K.A Knave) The Paine Town Massacre Derrick was the first person his brother Maurice confessed to about a string of nightmares that resembled several murders that the town had been discovering over the past couple of days, but Derrick mainly attributed the nightmares to stress. Derrick first got involved in the case when Mitch stopped him and a friend one night while Mitch was on patrol. Unbeknownst to either family member, the friend was actually hosting a Parasite. When the Parasite was questioned by Mitch it fled, causing Mitch to give chase after asking Derrick to wait outside. Derrick stayed there until he heard gunshots from the direction Mitch ran to. Derrick used the car radio to call for backup before making his way into the abandoned building he heard the shots come from. By the time he managed to find his father, he saw Mitch dead in the hands of Cross, and was unable to do anything to stop the creature from leaving. Before the cops came, he found his father's firearm and managed to hide it somewhere else in the building. Seeing Cross as an inhuman monster, he resolved himself to collect the firearm after the police investigated the area and use it to exact his revenge on this father's killer. When the high school exploded due to Cross destroying a dirty bomb created by the Parasites, Derrick saw this as an opportunity for revenge. Before he reached the building Cross was fending off Parasites in, he found himself alone with a Parasite that quickly tried to infect Derrick. Derrick eventually had to kill the Parasite, but not before witnessing its attempt to assimilate him. He eventually managed to reach the room Cross just fought a group of Parasites in, and managed to take Cross by surprise, shooting the creature multiple times and dragging its body to the back of the school. It was here that he found his mother and the man that was the Parasite King, the being responsible for the town's secret alien invasion. Before him and his mother were assimilated, Cross recovered from his wounds and killed the Parasite King. Derrick ended up following his injured mother to the hospital and eventually came back home at the dead of night to Maurice. Over the next few days Derrick recalls the entire event, and how the possibility of an alien invasion connects all the victims together. He then remembered Maurice's changes in behavior recently and feared that he might be an alien as well. That same night, he noticed that Maurice left the house, and upon his return Derrick violently threatened his brother about what is going on. Eventually Maurice confessed that he was Cross the entire time, and went on to explain everything. Deviant Universe Months after his mother recovered from hospital, Derrick and his family moved to America. Once settled in, Derrick began attending Sonic Sports Academy and became a dorm roommate to Joshua Briggs A.K.A Battaman. During the Maximum Destruction event, Derrick was seen evacuating people from a the same city skyscraper that Cross was eventually captured in. Following that, he continued to help other people in the area until the invasion was halted. Some time after the invasion, he learned that Joshua received a veterans invitation to the Fifth AngelCrusher Fighting League tournament. From this and a few comments made by Joshua, Derrick managed to deduce his roommate's alter ego as Battaman and promised to keep it secret. In the Summer of 2012, Derrick almost got involved in R.A.P.T.O.R's roundup of unregistered metahumans when a panicked Battaman ran back to their dorm room. Derrick and Battaman continued to argue until they were interrupted by Maurice, who managed to prevent an incident by outing his identity as Cross and telling Battaman to follow his plans. When Derrick questioned his brother on his plan, Maurice told him about his plans to sabotage R.A.P.T.O.R's shadier operations into order to reduce collateral damage. Omega Rising When Omega's dark energy spread across the world, Sonic Sports Academy was hit with the full force of the assault. The only ones on the school grounds to survive the resulting explosion were Derrick and Joshua, but only because Joshua transformed into Battaman and shielded them at the last second. Even still, the blast was powerful enough to shut Battaman down. With another school in flames, Derrick begins experiencing traumatic flashbacks to the Paine Town Massacre. The combination of the dark energy and his own desire for revenge was strong enough to summon the Spear and Mask of the Saint in front of him, deeming him worthy enough to become the next Saint in the face of this crisis. The second he got hold of the Saint's power, he used it to teleport to the destroyed Thunder Force HQ, where he managed to witness Knave make his winning move against Cross. He teleported again to cut Cross loose and managed to teleport him and his brother to safety. He then managed to drag both Cross and Battaman to one of Wildman's secret safe-houses to allow them to recover. After one day he managed to help heal Battaman while learning more about his powers. 4 days after that, he witnessed Cross recovering from a coma, only to realize that his brother was suffering from amnesia due to Knave's assault. For the next 3 weeks he helped rehabilitate his brother and continued to learn how his powers worked. As the heroes began their global mission to retake the world back from the villains, Saint traveled around the state to try and learn the fate of his mother. Just before the Genocide Wave hit the world, Derrick managed to find his mother, but when talking to her she managed to recognize his voice. It was at that moment he disappeared along with every other metahuman on Earth. Vengeance Several months after the Genocide Wave caused the disappearance of every metahuman on Earth, Saint woke up next to Cross in Paine Forest, a pine forest that surrounds his former home of Paine Town. Only a day after coming back and returning to America, an infestation of plant life began causing havoc across the world. Saint was one of many heroes attempting to repel the outbreak, which he did by assisting Wildman, and later Nero, in containing the contamination. From this, Wildman offers Saint to join a group to investigate the Genocide Wave. In mid-December, Saint attended the first meeting with the secret Genocide Wave Investigation team along with Cross. In February, Saint assisted a member of the team: Spiers, with the rescue of his girlfriend Lizan. To do so they engaged and defeated the reformed Dark Legion. Later that month Saint headed an investigation into an abandoned biochemistry lab that had a possible link to the ARES organization, only to briefly engage Velociraptor. The two managed to procure information that tied ARES with Meza, the defunct group that turned Velociraptor into a living weapon. During the Summer of 2014, Saint assisted with the heroes from around the world to defend people from the various threats that rose to attack. Heroes United Saint was one of the heroes who assisted the local public in dealing with both the demon invasion of the Nether World and the terraforming fusion rods of Psi-Void. During the Brutal Brawl event, it was revealed that he ended up fighting Cross while they were meeting together. It is unknown what exactly happened during the battle, but he was hospitalized for very severe injures and was in a coma for almost 7 months. Renegade In the latter stages of his coma, he was able to train his mind to harness more magic power. One of the skills he eventually learned was astral projection, which he managed to use to watch the Area 51 incident. It was here where he found out Cross was the mastermind of the incident, and that Cross had been working with both heroes and villains to steal powerful weapons technology. This, paired with the fact that he saw Cross was not under mind control during the Brutal Brawl, gave Saint the evidence he needed to prove Cross had gone rogue. During the first official Renegades meeting, Saint managed to astral project into the room and present his findings, leaving Cross no choice but to confess. Unfortunately, Cross used a new ability to escape capture, and soon after Saint awoke from his coma. Upon returning to the Renegade's headquarters, he was able to use his improved magic ability to bring his friends out of the state Cross left them in. Saint replaced Cross as the Renegades Second-In-Command. Revolution After spending months trying to search for his brother, the return of Battaman allowed Derrick to piece together enough clues to deduce Cross' location: an underground installation using a junkyard as a front. By the time Saint and the Renegades confront Cross in his secret headquarters, he was able to deduce that Cross' plan involved the use of a bomb that would effect the entire world. Despite their efforts to stop Cross, most of the Renegades were defeated in battle, with only Saint able to fight. Before Cross could kill him, Saint's willingness to sacrifice his life allowed him to transform into a being of intense ethereal fire, and he was able to challenge Cross to the point he almost won. However, just before Saint could kill Cross, the Bomb they were fighting above finished charging, allowing Cross to gain enough power to cripple all of his remaining opponents. With his magic depleted, Cross ripped Saint's mask off and let him fall into the bomb, which subsequently led to the bomb eating him. While inside the bomb, he was guided by Battaman to the bomb's core. Once he opened it, he realized the truth: that his brother had been captured and then impersonated by his arch-nemesis Knave for two years. By releasing his brother from the bomb, the device was stopped just before it could be activated by the imposter. After making his way out of the bomb himself, he witnessed his brother devour the villain. After a several month long vacation to spend time with his family, he became a member of the Lycantrope's organization, the MPP, working as a paranormal investigator and field agent. Skills Powers and Abilities Magic Using the Mask and Spear of the Saint, Derrick is able to take the mantle of the Saint, a legacy of holy warriors with the ability to manipulate magic via light. As the Saint, Derrick has been shown easily conjuring energy beams, creating protective auras, and the ability to teleport. He can also use his magic to heal injuries and enchant objects for varying effects. With practice, Derrick is now able to use magic without becoming the Saint, but it is far less powerful and precise. Due to his now crippled magic pool, his ability to use magic has been severely reduced, despite retaining a large amount of occult knowledge Combat Training Derrick has been trained in kickboxing, combat jiujitsu, and actively exercises. He has experience with using pistols, knives, and batons as weapons. He also used to spar with his brother Cross, giving him reflexes and combat experience beyond most normal human beings and the ability to effectively fight non human opponents. Equipment The Mask of the Saint The Mask grants knowledge to those of the Mason bloodline. To any other individual, it resembles a white mask with a red cross painted in its center. When worn by the Saint, the mask obscures the face and head completely. In the case of Derrick, only a pair of white pupils can be seen on his face and his hair turns into flame. The mask is able to send knowledge straight into the user's brain, and the knowledge base of the mask is all of the previous Saint's experiences and histories. When a Saint dies, the memories of that Saint remain in the mask for the next user. Due to the events of the Renegade's final battle with Knave, the mask is broken and is almost completely useless. The Spear of the Saint The Spear grants those of the Mason bloodline to use Mana efficiently and effectively. It is the easiest method which the Saint uses to conjure magic, and on its own is a nigh unbreakable weapon. The spear resembles a metal quarterstaff with the top quarter of it wrapped in a red ribbon. A cross-shaped crystal floats along the end of the staff and is the main source of the weapon's abilities. The crystal's sharpness varies depending on the Saint's intent to harm or kill a target. It is also capable of generating and reflecting light, which the Saint can manipulate with magic easier than regular light. Due to the events of the Renegade's final battle with Knave, the spear is broken and is almost completely useless. Other Versions Saint Cross The human who donned the power of the Saint before Derrick Mason was a holy warrior in the medieval period who eventually became part of a group of crusaders called the Thunderous Brigade. At some unknown time he sacrificed his life where the power of the Saint would not be rediscovered until Derrick brought the power back. Saint 2032 (Deceased) In an alternate future of the Deviant Universe, the superhero Pixel turned evil and began to lay waste to the world. This Saint would partner up with his brother and form a team that led a resistance movement in tandem with Thunder Force. In 2020 his brother's HQ was destroyed with onlookers presuming that everyone inside died. Over the next 10 years Saint would develop Project Avalon, a plan involving the construction of a spaceship powered by magic, in an attempt to escape Earth. At the last moments before the plan's success, the spaceship was destroyed by a mind-controlled Battaman with him in it. Dark Future There exists a version of Saint that resembles a younger version of Saint 2032, who is also fighting against the tyrannical Dark Pixel. He, along with his brother, met with and protected various deviants who were effected by the Reality Crisis event. Slave of Terrax In a universe where Earth was invaded by the alien Skyorex Empire over a century ago, Derrick lost both parents to this universe's version of the Paine Town Massacre. Unable to find work, he learns of his brother's abilities, and they begin to formulate a long-term plan that could save humanity from the Empire. To do this, Derrick went into slavery, and was then brought by his brother's new alien identity Terrax. Since then, Derrick assists his brother in his affairs, becoming a skilled politician and spy. During the Reality Crisis, Derrick ensured a covert sabotage operation that allowed the death of Earth's alien king, allowing his brother to take the position. The White Knight A version of Saint that exists in Otherworld, a reality where the alignments of its inhabitants are the opposite of their Deviant Universe counterparts. So far, he has only been seen as a version of Saint that wears ornate white armor with purple trimmings. Owner Credits The Deviant Universe, Thunder Force, and all related characters © mja42x on Deviantart Omega, Wildman, Lycanthrope and all associated properties © Xdante619 on Deviantart Category:Characters